This invention relates to vehicles and, more specifically, to vehicle elements that may be advantageously employed during assembly of other vehicle components as, for example, a differential and final drive units.
In a wide variety of industries, labor costs are increasing at a far greater rate than material or parts costs. Consequently, it is highly desirable to eliminate as much manual labor as possible or, at the very least, reduce the amount of time required for a laborer to perform a given task.
The manufacture of vehicles is one area where labor savings is particularly desirable. In one specific area of vehicle manufacture, considerable time may be consumed in assembling parts where alignment is concerned. This area is that, for example, where differentials are to be assembled to final drive units in vehicles wherein the final drive unit is secured to the frame and the differential housing is not to be subject to the loads of the vehicle.